Only You
by WriteForYou
Summary: Jade and Tori were once best friends, but then things happened that caused them to separate and change them forever. What happens when they re-unite at Hollywood Arts?


**A/N: A Jori fic that I wrote a long time ago and decided to upload it! Here's to the Jori fans who are still out there! Tell me what you think :)**

**The Past  
**

Today was the day that could change my entire life forever. My life can shatter into a million pieces—along with my heart—today. Or, I could capture the heart of the most beautiful, talented, and generous creature on this planet:

Tori Vega.

I was enamored by the girl on the first day I met her. On the playground. In fifth grade...

_It was a cloudy morning, students were scattered across the playground during morning recess with their friends and classmates. I, on the other hand, was sitting at the lunch tables alone. Simply watching all the other kids running around and laughing. For some reason they thought I was crazy. All because I brought a pair of shiny scissors to show and tell. What? They were really shiny...and sharp. Anyways, so there I was sitting alone, peacefully resting my chin in the palm of my hands. When suddenly a giant red rubber ball comes flying my way, smacking me right in the face._

Have you ever been hit by a huge rubber ball flying at top speed? Let me tell you, it hurts. A lot. Especially when it hits you in the face when you least expect it.

_The force of the ball was so strong that I fell off my seat and onto the cold cement floor. I blacked out for a couple of seconds. When my eyes fluttered open, I saw warm brown eyes staring down at me with much concern and guilt. I swiftly sat up and instead of backing away from the girl, like I intended to, I bumped our foreheads together._

_ "Oww." We both said at the same time. The girl across me now had her eyes tightly closed and her hand rubbing her forehead._

_ "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, uh, it's just I...um—"I started stammering like a fool. I don't know why I mumbled like an idiot. I like to blame the rubber ball for impairing my speaking skills._

_ The girl just let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "It's okay. I probably deserved it anyway since I was the one who threw the ball." She then looked straight at me with her warm brown eyes. "I'm sorry about that." She said in a sincere tone._

_ I let out a small smile. "Hey it's nothing," I reassured her. "I'm still alive and breathing. No damage done here. I'm tough as nails!" I said loudly while pounding my fist against my chest. She then throws her head back and laughs loudly. I listened to her sweet laugh and watched as the sun slowly started to leak through the gray clouds behind her. I felt my throat go dry and my heart beat faster._

_ Once her laughter died down, we simply sat there smiling at each other without a care in the world. As if no one else around us existed and we were in our own little bubble. But of course that was short lived. _

_ "Tori!" A loud shrill came from behind the brown-eyed girl. We both craned our heads to the source of the noise to find a girl, with a few other girls following behind her, stomp our way. The girl who led the group was Jessica Chambers, a.k.a. my tormentor. She had light curly brown hair, peachy skin tone, and fierce dark brown eyes—not warm at all. Tori and I stood up as the entire group of girls swarmed around us. Well mostly Tori. They all rushed to her asking if she was okay, if she was hurt anywhere, and all that. Jessica lets out a loud gasp. I quirked my eyebrow up as she placed her hand on Tori's forehead._

_ "Tori, what happened to your forehead? You have a red bump!" All the girls gasped and shifted around Tori trying to get a better look. Even I shifted a bit to see._

_ Tori waved the girls off. "It's nothing you guys, I just, I mean we just—"_

_ "We?" Jessica interrupted Tori. Then they all at once turned to face me. "You mean she did this to you? Jade did this to you?" The words seethed through my tormenters teeth as she glared at me so hard I felt like I was about to combust._

_ I saw Tori's eye widen as she profusely shook her head. "No, no! Jessica it wasn't like that! It was an—"But once again Tori was cut off._

_ "I can't believe this freak did this to you! Especially on your first day here!" All the girls started to approach me. I stumbled backwards as I started to shrink smaller and smaller into the group. All eyes were on me and I felt weak and insecure. Just as I thought I was about to be shredded apart, Tori squeezed through the girls and stood in front of me with her arms stretched out._

_ "Stop! Jade did nothing wrong! It was an accident! If anything, it's my fault since the ball I threw hit her!" Tori's chest heaved up and down after she finished talking. Surprisingly, the girls started to back up._

_ Jessica just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Tori, let's ditch this freak and take you to the nurse's office." The girl tugged on Tori's arm and dragged her away. _

_ I just stood there and let out a sigh of relief. I looked towards the direction at which the girls were walking and had my eyes glue at the back of a certain brunette. That same brunette turned her head around and met my gaze with a shy smile. Those warm brown eyes kept me locked on that spot until the bell rang. _

* * *

After that day, Tori and I became close friends. We knew nearly every one of each other's quirks and habits. When I was sad, Tori knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. Our close friendship is usually questioned by many because we are polar opposites. Tori is outgoing and open with everyone. While I'm distant and shy. Plus, Tori's group of friends don't particularly like me. The same group that she spent time with in elementary—the same group with that same person who tormented me. But those things didn't stop Tori from sitting with me at lunch or studying with me in the library. Although, our time together would always get interrupted by Jessica and her minions. Jessica would always call me names every time our paths crossed, but it never phases me since Tori always stood with me at the end of the day.

Tori Vega. The sweetest girl you'll ever meet. The girl who will open her arms up to you when you're feeling sad. The girl with the most beautiful voice that her laughter makes your knees weak. The girl who is so stunning that you don't realize the breath you were holding in as she walks by. The girl with the warmest chocolate brown eyes that will melt you in her gaze. The girl with the most loving heart in which she could make anyone she wanted fall in love with her.

Tori Vega is the girl. The girl, who I met three years ago, is the girl that has stolen my heart and has a very tight hold on it. So tight, that she could easily crush it. She is the girl that I am head over heels for.

Which brings us back to the reason why today could change my entire life. Today is the day that I confess my love to Tori Vega.

Currently, I am standing by Tori's locker with a card in my hand and a small box of Ferrero Rocher Chocolate (her favorite). I decided to profess my love to Tori through a poem...on Valentine's Day. It may sound cliché, but I like to think of it as romantic.

I patiently wait by Tori's locker, running the lines I had prepare to say over and over in my head as if I were rehearsing for a play. _I can do this. I got this. _I thought to myself. I let out a nervous breath and played with the edges of my skirt. I decided to wear something nice today to look presentable. I was wearing a pink spaghetti strap with a white cardigan (unbuttoned), a red plaid skirt, and a pair of black flats. Also, I curled my light brown hair today, opposed to every other day where I would just let it fall naturally. I even put on light make-up to hide all my blemishes that made me feel insecure.

Looking down at the watch on my wrist, I began to tap my foot nervously. My heart is beating so fast right now, I think it could explode. I closed my eyes and folded my hands behind my back and counted to ten.

_One._

_ Two._

_ Three._

_ Four._

_ Fiv—_

"Jade?" My eyes immediately snap open. There in front of me was Tori who looked at me with a questioning gaze. "What are you doing here?" I looked down as I started to shuffle my feet. _You can do this, Jade._ I gave myself one last boost of confidence and I slowly lift my head up. She was standing there with her arms crossed with pom-poms and—_wait. What?_

"Why are you holding pom-poms?" I raised my eyebrow and look at her. I just noticed she is wearing a cheerleader's outfit.

"Oh! These?" She shook them in front of my face. "Well you see, today was tryouts for the incoming freshman cheerleader's at Sherwood High School..." Sherwood was the school that most students at this middle school would be transferring too. Even I was attending...well actually I haven't decided yet because I got offered to another school. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to decline the offer because it just wouldn't be the same without Tori around.

"...and I made the team!" She was jumping up and down excitedly as she threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and congratulated her. She giggled into my neck and slowly pulled away to meet my gaze. We stared at each other, frozen in spot, with my arms still wrapped around her.

This moment was perfect. Just like every other moment with her.

_Here's your chance Jade. Tell her now. _I bit my lip and tightened my hold on her. "Tori I need to tell you something." She slowly retracted from my arms and taking the warmth with her. She clasped her hands around mine and tilted her head with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Jade?" She asked.

I took in one deep breath. _Here I go. _"Tori, I lo—"

"Well, look who it is. Jadezilla, the most horrifying and disgusting creature to ever roam on this planet. Why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to the planet you came from." _Shit. _I cursed to myself. Of course, Jessica and her little minions always had impeccable timing. Great. Just great. Her little cronies all started laughing at the remark their beloved leader had made. "Oh wait, you can't go back because you're not wanted there either!" All the girls laughed simultaneously—as if practiced the exact time to laugh after Jessica says something insulting to me.

Tori turned her head and glared at the people she claims are her friends. "Jessica!" She had her hands on her hips as she gave Jessica a scolding look.

Jessica simply rolled her eyes at Tori and then looked at me. Her eyes then shifted down to my hands. Probably looking at the box of—_oh fuck! _I quickly put my hands behind my back, hiding the box of chocolate and love poem.

"Oh, what are you trying to hide from me you freak?" Jessica tried to lunge for the items behinds my back but I swiftly backed away. She then straightened her back and snapped her fingers. "Girls, get whatever that hairy troll is hiding behind her back." With that, her cronies all grabbed me by my arms and snatched away both the love poem and box of chocolate. They then pushed me aside and handed the materials to Jessica as if she were a queen.

My eyes were filled with fear and I looked in Tori's direction for help. She saw my fearful look and nodded her head in understanding.

"Jessica, give that back to Jade! It belongs to her and it is none of your business." Tori said in a reprimanding tone.

"What are you, my mother? Hell no." Jessica started to unfold the piece of paper and my clenched fists started turning white. "Besides, it's addressed to you Tori." Tori then looked over to me with a puzzled expression. "And as your trustworthy friend, I should be able to read it too." _Oh, no. God, no! No!_

I quickly lunged at Jessica but was held back by all her cronies. At this moment, students were filling the hallways around us where they could hear everything. Jessica started to read:

_Dear Tori,_

_ I wrote a poem for you and I hope you understand what it is I am trying to say._

_ Helplessly I fall, into the depths of the sea_

_ every time you are near me._

_ I descend further and further into the unknown, and  
_

_ clarity has vanished and my heart weeps alone._

_ The pressure lies heavily on my chest _

_and it clenches tightly from the feelings I wish to express._

_ It suddenly becomes hard to breathe in your presence_

_ but I wither away in your absence._

_ Even though my heart suffers the fall,_

_it still beats rapidly_

_ around your warmth and beauty._

_ So let me fall, because I will endure it all._

_ Let me fall, as long as I can see your beautiful eyes._

_ Let me fall, as long as I never hear you say goodbye._

_ Let me fall, as long as I can touch your heart._

_ Let me fall, as long as I know that we will never be apart._

_ I will fall into the dangerous deep blue,_

_ because I am hopelessly in love you._

My body trembles as Jessica finished the last sentence of the poem and stares straight at me with wide eyes. Jessica's expression was filled with shock and probably disgust—just like everyone else. I glanced over at Tori to gauge her reaction.

Tori had her head down and her arms limply by her sides.

I need to hear her voice. I _need _to know that she somehow feels the same way."Tori, I—"

"You really are a disgusting creature!" Jessica yells loudly. Every student was drawing closer and closer to us like a swarm of bees. Jessica took a step closer to me and stabbed her finger on my chest. "You're a fucking dyke aren't you!" I cringe under her words as she fiercely yells at my face. My eyes are still on Tori, waiting for her to come running over to save me. Or say something. Anything.

But she still has her head down. She was refusing to look at me.

Jessica then lets out a high-pitch cackle as she steps back from me slightly. "Can you believe it? She's a lesbian!" She says pointing her finger at my face. Her minions start to laugh as well—seeing it as their cue to do so—and eventually so does everyone else. "Was this a love letter? And were these chocolates for Tori?" I cast my head down. "Aww, did you want Tori to be your Valentine?" Jessica says in mocking tone that makes everyone laugh even louder. Feeling utterly humiliated, I started to struggle out the other girl's tight grasp on me. But Jessica grabs me by the collar, pulling my face close to her. "You think Tori would want to be with a disgusting freak like you?" She said in a low whisper. "Did you have disgusting fantasies and dreams about Tori?" She says in harsh whisper enough for everyone to hear. I hear Tori gasp and her head shoot up. This time, I was the one who couldn't meet her eyes.

Jessica then shoves me onto the ground. "Why would you ever think someone like Tori would want to be with an insane freak like you?" She yells loudly and lets out a low chuckle. "Tori likes boys, BOYS!" I looked over at Tori, waiting to hear some sort of response from her. Nothing. She says nothing. But her eyes tell me everything.

I felt the tears start to fill my eyes and the shattering of my heart beat loudly in my ears. "Look, she's crying." Jessica scoffs at me and then cackles loudly. The ring of people that have gathered around me start to point and laugh at me as if I were a circus animal in a cage. I rub my arm across my eyes, trying to remove my tears. In the process, I smear my mascara on my white cardigan. "Oh, here let me help you clean up." Jessica then grabs a hot cup of coffee from one of the bystanders and pours it all over my head.

The hot drink scorched my scalp and trickled down my body, burning every part of me. I let out a loud cry with pained tears. Everyone started laughing louder and louder, taking pictures and videos with their phones. Unable to take it anymore, I pull myself up off the ground and push through the crowd of people who continued to call me obscene names. I run out of the school gates, all the way home without stopping for a single second.

As I finally reach my driveway, I slow down my pace and calm my rapid breathing. Opening the front door slowly, I hear excessively loud screaming in the kitchen—my parents were home early. My father is a famous lawyer in Los Angeles, he hardly ever comes home until nine at night because of the workload at the office. Or that's what he tells us at least. My mother is a freelance artist who spends most of her time locked in her studio that was on the other side of town, or out with a client. Our family didn't always use to be this divided though. There was a time where money and fame wasn't at the top priority of their list of importance. I remember a time where I would wake up at night to feel my father kissing me on my forehead and telling me how much he loved me. But now, I wake up to their constant bickering.

I quietly tip-toed my way pass the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. I stopped at a door that was painted purple and decorated with daisies. My room. My sanctuary. Descending inside the room, I close the door with a soft click and start to strip out of my soiled clothes. Putting on an over-sized pink t-shirt and a short pair of boxers, I crawled to my bed by the window. I crawl under the covers and let myself cry my heart out as I replayed the incident in my head. _How could I be so stupid! _I thought to myself. What was I thinking? Did I actually think Tori would openly accept me and return my feelings? _She's not even gay. _My mind reeled back to the moment where Tori remained speechless while her "friends" verbally attacked me and bullied me. My heart breaks even more when I remember her eyes that were filled with fear and disgust. I sob loudly into my pillow until exhaustion overwhelms my body and sleep overpowers my mind.

* * *

Sounds of breaking glass and strings of profanities awake me from my slumber. They were at it again. I pushed my blanket off and walked to the door, pushing it open enough so I could hear what they were arguing about this time.

"What the fuck Aaron?" I hear my mother scream at my father. They were probably arguing about money being recklessly spent or how come the other is hardly home. Their arguments start off heated, but eventually they both simmer down and forget the issue entirely.

"Why does anything I do matter to you anyway?" I listen intently to their conversation. "You never seemed interested in what I do? Every time I would come home, you find your paintings or clients more interesting than me!" He shouted.

My mother hisses at my father. "Shut up will you! It was you who never came home and your cold demeanor that pushed me away!"

"Let's just end this. All we ever do now is fight with each other." Everything goes dead silent in the house. My stomach starts to twist painfully and I feel as if I were going to puke.

A choked sob breaks the silence. "What? You want to end this marriage?"

"There is no marriage anymore Casey. You should know that it's not the same as it used to be when we were younger." My father lets out an exasperated sigh.

"B-but what about Jade! Do you not care about her! This could break her!" My nails dig deeply into the palm of my hand.

My father gives a long pause. "I don't love you anymore." I hear the doorknob turning.

I listen to the desperation in my mother's voice as she tries to plead with my father. "I can change. We can get marriage counseling and then we can—"

"No." He sternly cuts her off. "It's over Casey." I start to hear footsteps and the creaking of the front door. "I will come by tomorrow with the paperwork." The footsteps increase and I can feel the cold night air dance inside of our house. I barge out of my room and run down the stairs swiftly. Once I get to the living room, my heart shatters for the second time today. My mother was on the ground crying by the front door that was wide open. My father was gone.

I knelt beside my mother and placed my hands on her shoulder. "Mom, go after dad!" I told her. Her only response to me was a quiet whimper and a shake of her head. I shook her with more fervor. "You have to! He will come back if you just—"

"Jade, stop!" She immediately jumps up and looks down at me with tears streaming down her face. "Your Dad and I are never getting back together!" My body fiercely trembles as I release every ounce of sadness and pain go. The pain of losing two people I deeply love and care for in a single day, weighed on my chest heavily like an anvil. My mother sat down beside me and engulfed me in a warm hug.

We both cried into each other's arms, with the moonlight shining down on our broken hearts and souls.

* * *

I woke up in my room with my mother sleeping beside me. We had fallen asleep together, comforting each others broken heart. Looking at the clock on my nightstand, I decided it was time to get ready for school. Carefully moving off my bed, I placed a light peck on my mother's forehead. "I love you, Mom." I then proceeded into my bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stepping in the shower, I cringed at the touch of the hot water as it reminded me of the scorching coffee that was poured all over me yesterday. I thought about what would happen once I get to school. _Should I even go? No one would miss me if I just stayed home. _Rubbing the shampoo on my scalp, I contemplated the pros and cons of going. I thought about the laughter and the plethora of cruel taunting that would be thrown at me if I were to go. Then I thought about Tori. _Would she even care if I was there? Would she even still be my friend? Would she even look at me the same way? _I pushed those thoughts away as I felt tears swelling once more. I couldn't cry now. If I did I wouldn't be able to make it through the entire day. Thus, my decision was made. _I'm going to school. I will prove to them I'm strong and not weak._

I decided to wear a yellow sundress and a blue cardigan today. I let my hair down loosely and applied my make-up. Putting on the final touches, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my mother standing by the sink. Her eyes were distant, in a faraway place, as she stared out the window. Slowly, I make my way over to her and fold my arms around her waist.

"Mom, you okay?" She bows her head down and lets out a quiet chuckle. She then turns her head to me, revealing the dark bags under her eyelids and her puffy eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" My mother kisses my forehead and runs her hand through my hair. "Come on, I will make you chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast. You're favorite." She then walks toward the pantry to retrieve the ingredients and starts cooking.

I seated myself at the table as my mother started to serve her famous chocolate chip pancakes. She then sits across from me, drinking a cup a coffee—which again I cringe at—as she wistfully stares off into space once again. Taking the last bite of my breakfast, I put down my fork and started to head out to school.

* * *

I stroll into the hallways headed towards my locker and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. Getting nearer to my destination, my heart begins to beat wildly as I hear a certain brunette's laugh that I know and love. My head lifts up to find the direction of which the sound came from. There by my locker was Tori. She was wearing a salmon V-neck t-shirt and tight blue skinny jeans—sure it was simple, but she still looks beautiful to me. All of sudden, a guy with black hair who was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket came up to her. It was the school's bad boy—Ryder Daniels. Every girl wanted to date him even though they were aware of his playboy attitude and horrible treatment. Why did girls find him so endearing even though he's an asshole? I will never understand.

My grip tightens on my book bag as I see Ryder move in closer to Tori. "Hey, well look who decided to show her revolting face today." I roll my eyes at the sound of the annoying squeaky voice. Ignoring her comment, I continue to my locker in spite of Tori and Ryder's presence that pained me so. As I reach my locker and start to put in the combination, I could feel her eyes burn through me.

"Hi, Jade." She says quietly. _Now she wants to talk. _I opened my locker and retrieved my history book, completely disregarding Tori. From my peripherals, I can see the hurt expression that forms on Tori's face. I see her lips part once again, as if she was about to say something to me, but then close shut. I instantly felt bad after seeing the expression on her face. But before I can say anything I'm interrupted yet again.

"Hey dyke!" Ugh. She just can't pass up an opportunity to attack me. Jessica grabs my arm and whirls me around to make me face her. Her horrendous breath stuns me for a second, but then I quickly retracted myself from her. She looks shocked for a moment that I had the guts to do so, however, her eyes shift to the left of me to see Tori and Ryder. "Oh, look at who's with Tori. A BOY. And not just a boy, the BAD boy." Jessica snickers. I hear Ryder say 'Yup' while making a popping sound at the end.

I simply shrug my shoulders and closed my locker. I pushed through Tori and Ryder trying to get away. In the process, my arm grazes against Tori's and I bit my lip. I felt the familiar shiver from the touch but continued to walk by.

I somehow managed to successfully make it to my first period class without having a single thing thrown at me or a single vulgar remark. Walking through the aisles, I sat down in my assigned seat which was in the very back of the class. Soon the bell rung and our history teacher started to lecture us on the material that will be on the final. He turned around and started writing on the whiteboard.

And that's when it started.

The kids around me started to throw pieces of paper at me and made faces of disgust towards me. But every time the teacher turned around they would immediately stop. I kept my mouth shut not to give them further excuses to attack me later. It went on like that for the next two periods.

At lunch, I decided to sit far away from everyone in a place where I could be alone. In the bathroom stall of the girl's restroom in the upstairs B building. No one usually uses this one since it's such a long walk from the lunch area. So I sat in there quietly munching on my green grapes and writing in my journal. My journal usually consisted of my thoughts, whether it be in prose or poetry, and feelings that I am unable to express.

The opening of the restroom door instilled panic in my body and paralyzed me. I lift my feet quietly off the floor and hugged my legs together. Footsteps of what sounded like two people walked into the restroom.

"Close the door. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, Yeesh."

I knew the sound of these two voices all too well. It was Jessica and Tori. _Fuck. _I thought. _Why are they in this particular restroom?_

"Jess, why are we here?" Tori asked seeming to be just as confused as I am.

"We are here to talk about what happened yesterday Tori. With Jade." _About me?_

"What about it?" Tori questioned.

Jessica lets out a huff. "You know! How Jade West is a freaking lesbian that totally has the hots for you!"

Tori sighs. "Again, what about it?"

Jessica lets out a frustrated growl. "Tori, I want to know what you're going to do with that freak."

"Nothing." Tori says dismissively.

"Nothing?" Jessica says harshly. "So you're just going to continue to hang around that morbid excuse of a human?" It amazes me how this girl can continue to insult me in a different way each time.

"Look Jessica, I'm only going to hang out with her until the end of the school year. Then I'll ditch her once we get to Sherwood. Just like you want me to, right?" Tori says breathlessly. My mouth hangs open and my heart is conflicted with feelings of anger and betrayal.

"Yes! You can't be hanging around that carpet-muncher once we get to high school and join the cheerleading squad. It's bad for your reputation." Jessica says.

"Mhm." Tori hums.

"Speaking of bad reputations, I hear that bad boy Ryder Daniels asked you out and I know you said yes because you always had a thing for rebellious people." Their voices get fainter as the restroom door opens and closes.

I finally let out that breath I was holding in the entire time. Then I quickly stood up and stormed out of the stall. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I notice the tears falling down. _Tori's just going to ditch me when I get to high school? Did our friendship mean anything to her? Did I mean anything to her at all? _The bell signaling the end of lunch interrupted my thoughts. I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face and wiped away the remaining tears. Grabbing my book bag and my journal, I started to make my way to my last period, hoping that nothing else would happen.

Unfortunately, I forgot that my last period class was language arts. Trust me, this class is a piece of cake for me. The problem is that Tori is in this class and I sit right next to her. Oh yea, Jessica and her cronies are in this class too... who all sit in my vicinity. _Just perfect._

During the class, I kept my head down low and my eyes on my notes. The only time I looked up was when I had to copy down the notes from the PowerPoint. In my side view, I saw a girl passing Tori a note who smiled shyly. When Tori opened the note she seemed to have pause and wear a pensive expression. She then quickly scribbled something down and passed it in my opposite direction.

It was a couple of minutes before class ended and I was putting my materials inside my bag calmly. When all of a sudden a folded paper was thrown onto my desk. I looked up to see who the person was that passed it to me and saw Jessica smirking in my direction. Hesitantly, I unfolded the note. _Hey, isn't this the same note Tori got? _My throat goes dry as I scan over the contents on the page.

The paper was consisted of different hand-writings from the whole entire class about me. One said, _'She's mentally retarded!' _Another read _'Jade is a pussy. Because she is what she eats!" _Okay, now that was just stupid. I kept reading on, _'Too bad her parents didn't give her up when they had the chance'; 'The dyke probably checked everyone one of us girls in the locker room! Eww!'; 'She is someone who deserves to be instituted and labeled as psychotic freak'._ The list went on and on. Each word and insult tore my insides apart.

But the one that repeatedly stabbed at my heart was the handwriting that I recognized the most.

It said one simple word _'Disgusting.'_

The last bell rang and students all got up to leave. I was still frozen in spot with watery eyes and the paper clenched tightly in my hands. I lifted my gaze up to stare straight at my culprits who all pointed their fingers in their mouth while making gagging noises at me. My eyes then shifted to Tori who, once again, had her head down and her eyes staring anywhere but at me. They all walked out of the classroom.

I crumpled the paper and stuffed it into my bag and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight to my room and threw everything on the ground. Opening my closet door, I grabbed all my clothes and tossed them out. I tossed out all my dresses, all my frilly skirts, and all my brightly colored t-shirts. After that, I tore down every poster on my wall into shreds. Then, I stormed over to my desk and shoved every single item on it onto the ground. A single ring came from my phone. I pulled out my phone in my pocket to see that I got a text message from Tori. Instead of opening the message and reading it I threw my phone at the wall, hearing it shatter audibly. Breathing heavily, I looked at the mess I created from the frustration that I bottled up inside all day. The only thing hanging on my wall were the pictures I pinned up of me and Tori. Rummaging through the drawers of my desk, I pulled out the black shiny scissors that I brought to show 'n' tell in fifth grade. Pulling each picture off the wall, I lividly started to cut them all one by one into tiny pieces. Tears of hate, anger, and sadness escaped my eyes as each picture I cut, reminded me of all the moments spent with Tori that made me fall in love with her.

Momentarily, I paused my scissors from destroying the last picture. It was a picture of me and Tori at the beach in the summer before eight grade. It was the day where we promised to always be by each others side no matter what. My knees went weak as I fell down onto my cluttered floor and wailed loudly.

"Liar! Liar! You promised me you would stay by my side!" I cried at the picture in my hands. Teardrops were now falling onto the picture, making it wet. "Liar." I let out one last time.

The sound of door slamming was heard from my window. Meaning my parents just got back from visiting their divorce attorneys.

"Jade! Would you please come down here?" My mother called from the bottom of the stairs. I numbly got up and walked out of my room without even bothering to fix my disheveled look or watery eyes.

My mother and father were sitting in the living room patiently waiting for me to sit down with them to probably discuss the divorce. It seemed like my heart just couldn't get a break. I plop myself beside my mother and across my father. They both looked at my appearance with wide eyes, but thankfully, they didn't mention anything. The air in the room was suffocating and painful as memories of last night events plagued everyone's mind.

A cough was heard from my father as he places his hand on top of mine. "Jade, your mother and I have something important to discuss with you."

"Jade, you're mother and I will be getting a divorce." He says in a tired tone.

The anger building in me starts to stir once again. "So you're leaving us!" I yell at him. My body shook powerfully. "You're leaving me." I let out a broken whisper.

My father then leans in closer to me. "Jade I don't belong here anymore. I'm not leaving you...just your mother." He sighs. I feel my mother's hand tighten around mine and I can tell she is using as much willpower she has to hold in the tears. Unlike her, I haven't mastered how to hide my emotions yet.

"Why don't you love us anymore?" I tighten my grasp on my mother's hand. He looks at me with broken eyes and silence.

"Jade, you know you're my little girl and I love you."

"Then why are you leaving me!" I stood up with clenched fist by my sides. Tears of hurt and anger stream down my face. "Why! If you love me you wouldn't give up so easily! If you love me, you would stay with mom and try to fix it!" My voice cracks between tears.

Standing up, he puts his hand on my shoulder and the other lifting my chin up so my gaze would meet his. "You could go with me." He says in a hopeful tone.

Teary-eyed, I look up at my father. "Where will you go?" I ask.

"Jade, your father will be moving to Massachusetts and will be working as a professor at Harvard." The feeling of abandonment creeps in as I stare at my father's solemn expression.

"You will have a wonderful education there Jade. The finest professors to teach you everything you need for a successful future. You could live with Sara and I—"

"Sara?" I ask with venom.

"Yes, Sara. She is someone important to me and I will be marrying her this summer." My head whips to stare at my mother. Her lips were quivering and her bangs masked her eyes. My blood was boiling now.

"You're leaving us for another woman!" I glare at him. "This whole time," I whispered. "You were loving some other woman. You were fucking a whore this whole time!"

"Jade!" My father yells angrily. But my tirade wasn't done yet.

"When you said you couldn't come to my award assembly, were you with her? When you said you didn't have time to watch the play I was in because of work, were you with her?" My tears shook more violently. "When I cried at night, waiting for you to come kiss me goodnight like you use to, were you with her!" I scream at him.

"Jade, I—" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear his reasons or his excuses. He was leaving us for another woman. He gave up on our love. He gave up on me. He must have given up on us a long time ago.

I turn around and looked down at my mother. "What about you, Mom? Where will you go?" My mother gives me a weak smile.

"I will be staying here in L.A., Jade. But I will be buying a new house that is closer to my art studio. It's also close by that Hollywood Arts school that you've been offered to." My ears perk up at the name of the well-known art school that sent me a letter about two-months ago.

The school found out about me through a writing contest that I had entered out of sheer boredom one summer day. I had won first place for writing a play about a romantic tragedy and received an award for it. The school had a lot to offer and several promises of a successful future in the arts. It had a music program, acting program, fine arts program, and a screenwriting program. And so much more. They have everything I love there. Except for Tori.

Tori. She was the one thing that kept me from attending Hollywood Arts. I didn't even tell her about the offer to Hollywood Arts because I was so sure that I would follow Tori to Sherwood.

The words she said in the bathroom during lunch replayed in my head. _' Then I'll ditch her once we get to Sherwood.' _There was no point of going to Sherwood now. I had nothing but a reminder of a broken heart and tormented soul.

"Jade, it's your call. We support whatever decision you make." My dad said.

I look up at them with much renewed determination and strength. "I want to attend Hollywood Arts."

* * *

**_Weeks later..._**

I strutted down the hallways with my combat boots and fiery expression. I was wearing a black tank top that accentuated my body nicely, covered by a small leather jacket that cut off at my bust, and black skinny jeans. For accessory, I wore a long chain necklace, a spiked bracelet, and several skull rings. I gave myself blonde highlights and I put on dark eye make-up. Swinging between my black polished fingers was my favorite pair of scissors. All in all, I looked bad ass.

In the past week of school, I had to deal with people calling me names and constantly throwing things at me. One person even slushied me! _Glee much?_ Every day I had to hear some vulgar joke about being a lesbian or be told by Jessica Chambers how much of a weakling I was, who was inferior to them. Then I had to watch my heart being painfully ripped apart everyday by the sight of Tori and Ryder together.

Speaking of Tori, everyday—since the incident—she has been waiting for me by my locker attempting to start a conversation with me. It usually starts off as _'Hey, Jade.' 'Hi, Jade.' _or _'Jade, I—" _but each time she would get interrupted by Ryder or Jessica and her cronies. Or I would simply brush her off by not acknowledging her existence and walking away. I don't even know if she tried to contact me through my cell phone since I got a new number after smashing my old one against the wall. I wouldn't even know if she tried to come to my house since I had already moved to the new house across town with my mom.

Either way, I don't care anymore.

I was too angry to feel any other emotion. I promised myself I wouldn't react to anyone or try to do anything to my tormenters in case of getting in trouble which could endanger my plan of attending Hollywood Arts. So each day, after being utterly ridiculed and belittled, I held up all my anger inside of me. And now I am beyond pissed. I am extremely livid and seething with revenge.

Today was the last day and all the teachers already sent in report cards. So no one could stop me now.

I let out a wide smirk as I watched students jaws drop to the ground when I walked by. Some kid even crashed into another kid when I threw a glare at him. Oh, I was loving this effect. Very much. Approaching my locker, as expected, was Tori standing in front of my locker fiddling with her fingers and mumbling to herself quietly. I stopped a few inches in front of her and coughed to get her attention. Her head swiftly shot up and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. My lips quirked up again.

"You done checking me out, Vega? Because I have to get to my locker." I said teasingly.

She looked at me with a shocked expression and a light tinge of pink formed on her cheeks. "What! N-no!" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes and pointed my fingers at her and motioned her to move aside. Without a second thought, she stepped away from me quickly.

"Jade, I—" As if on cue, Jessica comes marching over with some verbal attack at me.

"Looks like someone decided to have a makeover. Sorry honey, but not even plastic surgery could make your repugnant face look tolerable." Turning my body, I glared at her with every ounce of intensity I contained. Jessica stumbled backwards slightly as I approached closer.

"You know, Jessica. I could break your plastic nose so hard that it would become unrepairable." Her breath gasps. "But, the simple thought of my hands touching your skin," I lean close and whisper into her ears, "makes me so fucking revolted." With that I shoved her and walked away.

Walking in my first period class, I tripped at least three people and shoved at least two out of my way as I glided to my desk. Smiling triumphantly, I started crumpling papers and throwing them at people's head, I even threw a little gum in there too. Each time one person whirled around to cuss me out, I simply pointed my scissors at them with an evil glare. It shut them up immediately.

In each one of my classes, I made sure the people who ridiculed me for the past week wouldn't get away without feeling my wrath. I shoulder checked people, threw things at them, called them names, and made faces. Just like they did to me.

Lunch came, and I strolled in holding a hot cup of cappuccino. Taking a sip out of it, I sat down at the table all the way in the back. You'd probably think I would hate coffee as it being a reminder of a traumatic event in my life—but no, I love it. I love it because it reminds me that anyone can burn you if you let them get too close to you. I love it because it proves that I have grown stronger by not letting myself break down to an insecure girl who develops a phobia for coffee. I love it because it reminds me of my former self and tells me that I can never be her again—that I will never be her again. That is why I love coffee. Plus, it's pretty damn good and pleasing to my taste buds.

Sitting down, I opened up my book that was composed of all of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems. I love his writing. While reading "The Raven", I patiently waited for what I knew was about to come.

"Hey, freak!" Ah, there she is.

Jessica and her cronies walk over to me with sinister glares. They all surround me with their arms crossed and their eyes on me. "Well hi there Chambers and Chambers cronies." I say.

"Hey, we have names!" One of the cronies yell out.

"Oh, she speaks!" I say mockingly.

Jessica sneers at me. "So you finally got a fucking spine and now you think you can take us on?" She laughs out. "Think again bitch." She grabs me by the collar and pulls me up. "You're weak and inferior to me." Crowds were drawing in. "You don't have a single bad bone in your body." She seethes and pushes me to the ground.

I simply stood up and grabbed my scissors from the back of my pocket. Dangerously stepping towards her, I twirled my scissor in my hand. "You're pathetic." I stand closely in front of her. "You are nothing but a sad girl who lives hiding behind her daddy's money and plastic surgeons. Those girls," I point to the cronies. "Aren't your friends, they're just with you because you're "popular" and they fear rejection. But they don't care about you." I harshly say. "No one does." Jessica starts to tremble.

I collect my things at the table and start walking past her, slowly. _In one, two—_

"Ahh!" Jessica marches over to me about to jump me. _She's so predictable. _As she moves toward me I turn to the side and trip her. She then goes hurdling into the lunch lady who was holding a tray of Sloppy Joe meat. The greasy red meat splattered all over her pristine clothes, staining every inch of it. She was on all fours and she was screaming words of disgust. "Eww! This is so disgusting! Someone help me!" She demanded.

"Oh, here let me help you clean up." I pour my hot cappuccino over her head with a satisfied smirk. Revenge never tasted sweeter. Her yelp was loud and her skin was flushed red. I knelt down low enough so we were face to face. "Is this bad enough for you?" I gave her a wicked grin as she stared at me in shock. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation and when my eyes roamed around the room, I met the source. Tori was staring at me intently from across the cafeteria. "You know Jessica," I say loudly enough for the whole school to hear and straightened up. "Only one word comes to mind when I see you," my eyes never leaving Tori's.

"Disgusting."

**Phew! Done! Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) (Also sorry if the poem was horrible...I tried :p)**


End file.
